evopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Roberto da Costa
Roberto da Costa (Sunspot) Personality Roberto is an insecure, hot-tempered Brazilian boy. He has been known to fly off the handle over the most minor incidents, and often gets into fights with his fellow teammates (especially Berzerker). He loves the fact that, with his power, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours, when he's able to draw solar energy from the sun which he can be quite a show-off at times. Roberto was shown to be a perfectionist and an overachiever. Physical Appearance Roberto is a Brazilian boy with an athletic and lean fram. He has somewhat curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Roberto usually wears a red shirt with cream colored accents, tan pants and brown shoes. When training, Roberto, like all the other New Recruits, wears the standard navy blue X-Men uniform with yellow gloves, belt, and boots. When Sunspot uses his powers, he assumes a dark radiated form devoid of light that is at its most prime state to absorb solar energy. In this form Roberto turns black and his eyes have a completely white corona. While Sunspot is in this form around his body black globes can be seen floating around him as well as a field that is either bright yellow, orange or white. Powers and Abilities Ability to absorb solar energy, effectively allowing him to become a living solar panel and uses this form of energy absorption in a variety of ways. When Sunspot activates his power he assumes an all-black radiating form and can convert the solar energy into superhuman strength, heated air current thrusts for limited flight, and generate a bright orange fiery corona around his body. The heat Sunspot generates in not effected by the enviroment he's in as seen in the episode Retreat when he jumped into a river in his super-powered form and was unaffected by the water. Sunspot's powers work by channeling solar energy. In the absence of sunlight, he cannot activate his powers as seen in the episode Retreat when he needed to wait for a ray of sunlight to hit him before he could activate his super-powered form. However, once activated he remained in his super-powered form regardless of the abscence of sunlight, meaning Sunspot needs solar energy to activate his powers, but not to sustain them. Early Life Roberto da Costa came from a wealthy family in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He was a very skilled soccer player with a promising future, until the day his mutant powers manifested. During a soccer game, he was taunted by a player on the opposing team and ended up beating the player down. He was shunned by everyone around him until he was offered by Charles Xavier to come and join his school. At some point, Roberto went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants Category:Bayville High Students Category:Xavier Institute Students